Chick Tempest
Chick Tempest is a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanchracter and is also the counterpart of Crow Hogan Biography Chick (Real name,Christina)Tempest is a feisy yet outgoing girl. She became a duelist after the Zero Reverse killed her grandparents when she was little. She attended Duel Academy, but got angry when few of her classmates teased her. She has a Duel Runner called Shining Dove and uses it sometimes. Her best and main card is Vortex the Whirlwind. Apperance She appears to have a red vest-like shirt with a blue skirt and black shorts. Her hairstyle is a spiky ponytail (possibly contrasts to her counterpart's full spiky hair). She rarely lets her hair down since the incident when she used to have long hair but then cuts it off. 'Turbo Duel' She wears a white and pink suit with heels for turbo dueling (Seen below). 'Formal' When ever there's an event that involves the team, Chick wears her hair down and wears a short classic dress (White on top, the rest pinkish-red), followed by white heeled shoes (Seen below). Personality Chick use to be a sweet girl that her parents knew. But after her grandparents were killed during Zero reverse, Chick was lonely and turned depressed. When her parents got back from their trip and heard that their parents died and Chick survived, they tried to cheer her up. So far cheering her up was a slow progress. When Chick turned into the teenage life, she attended school and dated a classmate named Zane Ashboro. But one day she overheard a few of her classmates including her boyfriend(now ex-boyfriend), Zane, teasing about her. She hears this and feels heartbroken. When she did, she attacked them by using her Vortex the Whirlwind, leaving the school damaged. When she came home, she cuts off her (Used-to-be) long hair and calls her self the "Winged bad girl of New Domino city". Chick use to be in the Facility for stealing some cards. She almost was given a criminal mark, but she sweet talked them out of giving her a mark, so she was set free. Chick was still cold until she ran into Crow, who dueled her and calmed her down. After that, she turned sweet, outgoing, kind-hearted again, though she still has a feisty attitude. Relationships 'Yusei' Chick treats Yusei like a brother, same to Jack. 'Jack' Chick is somewhat annoying to Jack, because of the fact that she insults him jokingly. She reveals that she loves him like a brother. 'Crow' Chick gets mad at him at first for bumping into her and causing her locket(that was once belonged to her grandmother) to fall, then gets angry that it was lost and was found in Yusei's garage. But after a duel to calm her down, Chick devolped a crush on Crow but hides it so it wouldn't show. 'Akiza' To Chick, Akiza is like a sister to her. Akiza knows about Chick's crush on Crow, and tries to talk her into dating him. But Chick tries to refuse, but Akiza still toys with her, along with Carly and Luna. 'Leo & Luna' Coming Soon 'Mom & Dad' Chick's Mother and Father, Emma and Clyde, are very protective over her. Her mother is very caring towards her and who ever Chick meets. She became quite excited when she first saw Crow for the first time, although he covered up his criminal marks, wore his hair down and wore a suit at the time. While Crow tries to pretend to be a gentleman, She believes that he is handsome and rich, therefore she and her husband thinks that he is a perfect match for their daughter. When Chick's parents discovered that Crow is not what he had seemed, they became proud that he had told the truth about himself, mostly Chick's mother. Her father, Clyde, however can be a bit stubborn when it comes to his daughter liking certain boys. When they first met Crow, he told him that he doesn't want his "little girl" to date "ruffians", making Crow panicing on the inside. After he reveals himself to her parents, Chick's father wasn't quite pleased until he heard the truth about why Crow tries to disguise himself. 'Grandparents' Chick had a special relationship with her grandparents. They loved her as much as she loved them. They sacrificed themselves to save Chick from the Zero reverse. After the terrible tragedy, Chick's father searched for the remains, all was left was Chick's grandmother's, Maria, pendant and the duel card that her grandfather, Thomas, was about to give to Chick, Vortex the Whirlwind. Chick loved her grandparents so dearly and will never forget them in her memories. Deck Chick plays a Wind/Winged Beast deck, mostly females. Ground Deck Monsters: Harpie Lady (3x) Harpie Girl (2x) Tuned Magician Mist Valley Shaman Queen Bird Cyber Harpie Lady Vortex the Whirlwind Harpie Queen Spells/Traps: Harpie's Feather Storm Rose Whip Aero Nail Follow Wind Mirror Force (2x) Angel Blast Divine Wind Her Future In the end, Chick was offered a job at a Bakery after discovering her 2nd talent she's good at(Baking goods). Before she left she confesses her love to Crow. After Crow listens to her confession and she leaves, Crow races to find Chick on his runner. When he found her at the bakery, Crow confesses his love to her and marries her. After that, Chick got pregnant with twins, which had Yusei and the gang reunited again. Crow and Chick had a boy, Falcon, and a girl, Skylar. Images Dressy Chick.png|Chick's Formal wear Turbo Chick.png|Chick's Turbo Duel suit Older chick.png|Chick at age 26 Trivia *Chick's last name was going to have two T's in Tempestt, but is later corrected. *Chick is the only female fancharacter (so far) with out a criminal mark or a sign. *Chick's grandmother, surprisingly, looks similar to Majo Monroe from Ojamajo Doremi Motto (Magical DoReMi). Category:Fancharacters Category:Female Category:Love Interests for the Canon Characters Category:Characters